Carnival Games
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-Shot Duncan is working at the local carnival for the Summer, when a certain girl comes along and spices things up. DxC Duncan-Centric


**AN: One more one-shot I created for 'CITPrincess' Deviant contest. :)

* * *

**

Summer jobs _sucked._ No ifs, ands, or buts, about it. My job in particular, sucked _ass._ Now, you might think working at a carnival for the summer would be a blast. I mean, all the junk food you could eat, and you got to go on all the rides while on break. Ha! I _wished _it was that great. No, instead, I have to run one of the game stalls. Which means I have to put up with bratty children, the blazing sun, and only one, five minute break. Not to mention my pay is shit.

A ding caught my attention, as my eyes snapped open and I looked at the kid who had banged the bell on the counter of my stall to get my attention. Another Summer day, another eight hours at this crappy stand. Luckily, it was almost time to close. The sun was already beginning to set, which meant there was only about... two more hours, till I could go home.

Head resting in the palm of my upward facing hand, with my elbow propped up against the wood table, I sighed out of boredom.

"A dollar a ball." I deadpanned, before gesturing with my chin to the stack of milk bottles behind me. "All you gotta do is knock 'em over."

The small boy really had no chance of winning, the bottles were practically _glued_ down to the pedestal they stood on. I was fairly sure everyone knew very well that all these games were rigged, and yet, they still came. Like dumb ass moths to a flame.

"I wanna play this game!" The little boy shouted, hopping up in down in excitement, head turned in another direction.

I got up and leaned against the back wall of the shabby little stall, glancing around at all the different prizes that he had no chance of winning. I'd seen enough Grandmothers and Mother's in clothes their twelve year old daughters should of been wearing, I wasn't interested in seeing the Parental figure this kid had with him.

"Marcus, I told you not to run off!" A shrill, female voice scolded the child, and as I looked at the owner of the voice, I could feel a smirk make it's way to my face.

Well, she was _certainly_ no old hag.

"But I wanted to play this game." The brunette boy known as Marcus whined, and the brunette female -who must of been his sister, and looked the same age as I- turned her onyx eyes on me.

"How much?" She asked stiffly, as I could feel her eyes take in my appearance.

It was strange, how the owner of the carnival hired me right on the spot, even though I looked like an escaped psycho killer. I hadn't been arrested for that quiet yet, though. But if I had to work at this stand for longer than a Summer, well, then maybe there would be a charge of murder on my file.

Then again, who'd wanna work here in the first place? Of course he hired me on the spot.

"Well, I don't come _cheaply,_ Sweetheart. But for you..." I trailed off, winking at her. She snorted in disgust.

"I meant, how much for the _game!_" She hissed, clearly not in the mood for my shenanigans.

"A dollar a ball." I replied, wiggling a tennis ball in front of her face.

She slapped down a dollar onto the wooden table then handed her brother the ball.

I watched the kid wind his arm up, before chucking the ball at the stack of glass bottles. Unfortunately for him, they didn't even make it to the bottles, before it hit the ground.

"Oh..." He groaned in disappointment. A sad frown forming on his lips.

"It's fine. We'll find some _other_ game to play." The sexy, short-shorts wearing, exotic beauty of a girl said, eyes darting in my direction.

I could finish her sentence easily enough. _"We'll find some other game to play. One that doesn't have a sixteen year old Juvenile Delinquent running it."_

As I watched the two walk away, -watched his_ sister_ walk away, is more like it- I grinned to myself.

Quickly, I stuck my fingers to my lips and made a high pitched whistle. It managed to catch the attention of the brunette teenager, as she shot a look in my direction, mocha colored face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Do _you_ wanna have a go at it, Gorgeous?" I asked her, giving her a challenging smirk, while throwing the ball up in the air and catch it effortlessly with one hand, my eyes still locked on her.

She examined the game, lips pursed into an adorable little pout while she seemed to determine whether or not to accept my offer.

"Yes! Courtney, pleeaaasee try! I really want that stuffed dinosaur! He's so cool!" Her brother pleaded, jabbing a finger at the large green stuffed creature behind me.

So her name was Courtney, huh? Cute.

"Yeah, come on, Courtney." I mimicked Marcus. "Pleeeeaasee try." My smirk grew as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine." She reluctantly accepted, marching back over to me. As she walked, I examined her black, form fitting t-shirt, and tried to guess what color bra she was wearing underneath it. _Mm... white. Maybe grey._ I decided swiftly.

Courtney put down a couple of dollars, and I handed her the correct amount of tennis balls, then stepped away from the bottles and nodded for her to throw.

She pulled back her arm, then threw the ball as hard as she could. She managed to knock the top bottle off, and her brother cheered happily.

"Nice shot, Sunshine." I complimented, kind of impressed. No one had ever even managed to knock the top one off. The people who played were usually ten or eleven, but still.

She rolled her eyes at me and drew her arm back for her next throw. At this point, she might even _win._ Which was _no_ fun for me.

Just as she went to throw, I put my fingers to my lips once again, and let out another whistle. It shattered her concentration, and the ball rolled out of her hand in surprise, and tumbled to the ground.

"No fair!" She shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

I leaned forward so my face was merely a hand's length away from her own. "Oops, my bad, Princess."

I saw Courtney's hand twitch, as if she were going to hit me, but I just gave her a grin, and pulled my face away.

"You know what? Here," I reached up and snatched the dinosaur from behind me, and handed it to her. I was going to get fired soon anyway, might as well have fun doing it. "Enjoy."

Marcus' face lit up in pure joy as Courtney handed it to him. "Thanks!" He chirped happily, and I gave him a nod and a grin in return.

Courtney looked torn. I could guess what she was thinking. _'Say thank you, or not?'_

"Erm...thanks, Duncan." She grumbled unwillingly, after squinting at the name tag they forced me to wear. Not that I needed it. Why would people need to know my name? I didn't mind hearing my name come from _her_ mouth though.

Anyway, I shot her a smirk and opened my arms for her. And yet, she gaped at me like I just said I fucked her best friend or something.

"Come on, you _owe_ me." I said, gesturing with my hands for her to come closer.

"I owe you _nothing._ It was _your _fault I dropped the ball in the first place. Besides," She grimaced. "I definitely do _not_ hug strangers, let _alone_ strangers who-"

I rolled my teal eyes and cut her off by pulling her to my chest with my hands very lightly pressed on her back. Keeping her pressed to me for a split second, I then pulled away, leaving her stunned and pissed off.

Her brother pulled on her sister's hand, leading her away to a stand full of cotton candy, before she could burst out into a rant I just _knew_ was coming. The kid gave me a little wave goodbye, and I returned it with a smile.

"White bra. I knew it."

* * *

**AN: Another carnival themed fanfic. I don't know what is with me and carnivals. Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to see your review.**


End file.
